Mi vida a puño y letra
by Los aretes de la luna
Summary: #Como si escribir sobre mi vida ayudara. # Oh mi amor ¿ aún eres mía?


Vale, empecemos esto, mientras más rápido mejor. Mi nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho, tengo veintiséis años, soy el hijo "menor", mis Padres son Izayoi e Inu No Taisho, ambas grandes personas a su modo, no nos centremos en eso, mi hermano mayor es Seshomaru, si me preguntan yo juraría que se crio en el polo sur, no en California como yo.

Mi historia familiar no es muy interesante, mi padre se casó con la madre de Seshomaru cuando tenía tan solo veinte años, tuvieron a mi hermano y al poco tiempo ella falleció, mi padre se volvió a casar cuando el pequeño y hasta ese momento agradable, según lo que cuentan, Seshomaru tenía dos años, después de un año nací yo y eso es todo, no contare anécdotas familiares porque no estoy de humor, aun no entiendo ¿Cómo me va a ayudar esto? Según mi mejor amigo y "el loquero de la familia", Miroku, es necesario que Seshomaru y yo plasmemos en papel, todo lo que sentimos, nuestra vida familiar, nuestra historia y no sé qué más tonterías para poder tener un mejor carácter, ¡como si el del problema fuera yo! Él es el que debería tratarse ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

En fin… ¿En qué me había quedado? Sí, mi familia, no éramos una familia perfecta, debo reconocer que teníamos momentos de tensión muy duros, como todas las familias supongo, aunque la que siempre calmaba los ánimos era mi madre, es que esa mujer es única, no hay forma de poder estar enojado estando a su lado, claro que teníamos algunos roces, pero nada graves, cosas típicas de adolescentes, el desorden del cuarto, llegar tarde, jugar videojuegos hasta muy tarde y todas esas cosas que a un chico de quince le parecen vitales, mi hermano por el contrario era muy diferente a mí, prefería pasar el tiempo leyendo libros, escuchando música clásica y tratar de imitar a papá, él parecía un fantasma rondando por la casa, siempre me burlaba diciendo que era un alma en pena y él solo me miraba inexpresivo y se largaba a su habitación. Sé que teníamos nuestros momentos difíciles, constantemente, pero siempre lo considere mi "hermano mayor", recuerdo que una vez en la escuela, un idiota me dijo que yo debía ser un santo porque compartía a mi madre con un recogido, que seguro aunque lo negara debería sentir repulsión por mi _"medio hermano" _porque al final se quedaría con todo, recuerdo haberlo golpeado hasta hacerlo sangrar, escuchaba a los chicos de alrededor gritar pero me importaba una reverenda mierda, hice puré con ese infeliz y si, después llegaron las suspensiones y los castigos de la escuela pero no me importaba, me sentía orgulloso, con solo nueve años humille a un imbécil de trece, en casa mi padre festejó mi comportamiento y mi madre solo suspiró divertida, Seshomaru solo me dedicó una sonrisa y me dijo "torpe" mientras volvía a su lectura.

No es que me lleve mal con mi hermano, solo digamos que nuestra relación jamás ha sido muy "comunicativa", Seshomaru se fue a estudiar a otro estado algo relacionado a finanzas para ayudar a papá en la empresa y no tuvimos mucha comunicación, mamá lo amaba y eso me hacía sentir bien porque sabía que él la amaba igual o incluso más, digamos que luego me tocó el turno a mi de irme a la universidad, no estaba nada emocionado, recién había acabado la escuela y ya me estaba yendo y es que eso de estudiar no me pegaba del todo, jamás tuve malas notas ni nada parecido, siempre tenía sobresalientes pero eso requería mucho esfuerzo de mi parte y yo realmente quería vivir sin preocupaciones pero ni modo, solo tocaba obedecer y ¡con lo que me costaba!

Cuando regrese para las vacaciones de invierno, con una muy buena amiga, las cosas entre mi hermano y yo cambiaron un poco. Mi madre estaba realmente feliz de tenernos a ambos en la casa para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas y se alegró aún más al ver que venía acompañado. Y es que sé que si el idiota de mi hermano lee esto me querrá matar pero ¡al diablo! "El gran Seshomaru" se había quedado prendado de mi dulce amiga Rin desde que la vio llegar tanto así que no tuvo mejor idea que pedirme, casi suplicarme, que lo ayudara a conquistarla, aún me parece tan divertido recordarlo.

Mi madre juraba que Rin era mi novia y es que cualquiera lo pensaría, no traes a cualquier chica a pasar fiestas decembrinas con tu familia ¿no? Y Seshomaru por esos días parecía más hosco de lo normal, no fue hasta que explique qué Rin pasaría navidad con nosotros porque sus padres tendrían que viajar para navidad y no permitiría que mi buena amiga se quedara sola en esa horrible universidad comiendo cualquier porquería en navidad.

No sé exactamente cuándo Rin se enamoró de Seshomaru, pero ya era tan obvio que ninguno podía negarlo más y es que todos nos dábamos cuenta, mi padre andaba de muy buen humor, celebraba que al fin su hijo mayor se daba la oportunidad de tener algo de compañía femenina, y es que aunque Inu No Taisho siempre lo negara él pensaba que ¡Seshomaru era gay! Cosa que evidentemente era mentira porque estaba muy enamorado de Rin y porque una vez encontré a Seshomaru leyendo esas revistas que mi padre esconde de mi madre.

Tuve que volver a las estúpidas clases de la universidad pero no era solo con eso con lo que debía lidiar, Rin no paraba de mandarle mensajitos a mi hermano y él no paraba de contestarlos, ¡era ¡insoportable! ¿Cuándo dejo Rin de ser aquella chica tímida que conoció? ¿Cuándo Seshomaru se volvió cursi? Aunque debo decirlo, fue divertido sacarle en cara los mensajitos a Seshomaru y parecía que este estaba comenzando a vivir, eso era lo único bueno de tanta miel y de no ser por el pervertido de Miroku todo eso me habría terminado por volver loco.

Pero como dicen a todos nos llega la hora, no fue hasta primavera que caímos en las garras de "cupido" y es que debo aclarar no soy del tipo cursi ni nada de eso pero conseguir chicas jamás fue un problema a pesar de mi nombre y es que yo sé que mis padres aman Japón y yo también, he ido un par de veces y me parece de lo más interesante pero ¡vivimos en estados unidos! ¿No pudieron ponerme Mathew o Lucas o algo que sea fácil de pronunciar para la gente de aquí? Mi nombre siempre me exasperó de niño y es que el muy bastardo de Harry Oxford no hacía !más que joderme la puta existencia! Pero como ya dije las chicas no fueron un problema tanto así que deje a ese bastardo sin novia ¡punto para mí! En fin… En la escuela siempre fui el más popular (a pesar de mi nombre, que ni la maestra lo pronunciaba bien, es: I- NU-YA-SHA, no: I- NU- YA-CHA, ¡ignorantes!) Digamos que ser bien parecido siempre ayudo, y es que no lo puedo negar, saque la cabellera de mi madre, un negro profundo, la tenía algo larga pero era para que me dé la apariencia de un chico rebelde, tengo los ojos de mi padre, dorados, no son miel ni amarillo ¡son dorados! Lo sé un color rarísimo pero así nací, mi piel es blanca algo así como la leche pero lo que a mi concierne me gusta broncearla un poco, tengo una sonrisa espectacular, un físico increíble y no lo digo porque se trate de mí ¡Inuyasha Taisho no es vanidoso! pero muchas veces me ofrecieron ser modelo de más de una marca importante aunque no acepte porque eso de ser modelo me da más que flojera

Volviendo a lo de hace un instante Miroku y yo nos enamoramos de dos chicas de primer año, se supone que siempre debes fijarte en chicas más grandes y todo ese rollo pero no pude evitarlo y eso que tenía a todo el equipo de porristas detrás de mí, y es que como capitán del equipo de futbol no era para menos, pero ahí estaba yo enamorado de una niña tonta de primero ¿pero cómo evitas algo así? Lo recuerdo demasiado bien, Miroku y yo salíamos de clase introducción a alguna cosa, ambos salimos echando humo, el muy desgraciado del profesor nos tomó un examen sorpresa y estaba seguro que reprobaría, estaba histérico, eso bajaría mi promedio y mi padre me echaría un rollo larguísimo, y no fue hasta que mi tonto amigo me señalo hacia el frente que la vi. ¡Era hermosa! Me la pensé dos veces pero decidí acercarme a ella y a su amiga, ella me miró con curiosidad en esos enormes ojos chocolates y jugueteó con sus cabellos azabaches un buen rato, se llamaba Kagome Higurashi e iba en primer año, la desilusión me inundó un par de segundos pero al demonio ella era preciosa.

No sé bien cuando pasó pero ahí estaba yo, mandándole textos románticos a una chica, corrección, ¡a mi chica! La más hermosa de todo el campus y es que Kagome me traía vuelto loco, era dulce, amable, risueña, aunque esa mujer también tenía un carácter que daba miedo, las cosas pasaron muy rápido, congeniamos bastante bien, y nos hicimos novios, la historia de eso fue graciosa, yo estaba partido de vergüenza, eran las diez de la noche y ambos regresábamos de comer, ella estaba quieta, sentada a mi lado en una banca y miraba hacia el cielo, la luna estaba más grande que nunca y yo le susurre bajito: "¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia?" esperé y esperé respuesta y nada, gire a verla y ella me sonrió, me indigne, pero luego volví a preguntar con voz normal: "Eh… Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" y el mismo resultado. Me sulfuré y le grite tan fuerte como pude: "Joder mujer, ¡te he hecho una pregunta!, ¡al menos dígnate a contestar!" Ella me miró entre asustada y confundida y se sacó los audífonos, me sentí un imbécil, ella me preguntó un par de veces de que pregunta se trataba y yo me hacía el desentendido, ella se enojó y se fue dando zancadas muy molesta, su actitud me pareció divertida y la tome del brazo, la jale y la pegue a mi cuerpo, Kagome olía vainilla, eso me parecía de lo más tierno, y le susurre bajito: "pequeña escurridiza, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" Kagome no respondió, tan solo me miró a los ojos y me besó, me dio uno de esos besos que sientes desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de tus cabellos, uno de esos besos que son épicos.

Ahí estaba yo, pasé de ser un galán a uno de esos chicos cursis, mensajitos por aquí, flores por allá y toda la bobería romántica pero es que ella me hacía sentir vivo, no había momento aburrido a su lado, le enseñe a jugar play, claro que jamás tendría oportunidad de derrotarme, me enseñó a cocinar, yo le enseñe a escuchar buena música, ella a practicar jardinería, le enseñé a conducir, mi pobre auto sufrió en el proceso, ella me enseñó a bailar, yo la anime a practicar algún deporte, aunque ella no lo necesitara, ella me obligo a ver el guardaespaldas y aunque ella jure que lloré, ¡no lo hice!, le enseñe a montar a caballo y ella me enseñó a amar, si, si puede ser cursi pero ¡es verdad!

Cuando llegaron las fiestas decembrinas, nos reunimos todos en casa de mis padres, mi hermano con Rin, Kagome, quien estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a mis padres, y yo, ah… y el colado de Miroku con su novia Sango, amiga de Kagome y amiga mía.

Mi madre la amó y no lo digo porque sea mentira, la consideraba su propia hija, no paraba de sonreírle o darle abrazos o preguntarle si deseaba algo, ella siempre comentaba que estaba feliz con "sus dos hijas" por Rin y Kagome aunque a Sango también la quiso desde el principio estaba encantado con ella y el carácter que manejaba.

Mi padre estaba feliz y pidió tomar una foto del recuerdo, aún está en la sala, mi madre nos obligó a todos a ver "Ghost: la sombra del amor" mi padre se sentó a su lado y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, Kagome tomó mi mano mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas me pareció de lo más tierna, jamás le había prestado atención a esa película aunque era la favorita de mi madre, pero esa vez la canción me atrapó, recuerdo haber tomado su mentón y haberla obligado a mirarme, ella hizo un puchero porque quería seguir viendo la película pero yo solo quería mirarla, recuerdo haberle dicho muy bajito, solo para ella, o eso creía, : "Yo necesito tu amor" y luego besarla, el beso fue lento, quizás demasiado, pero ella y yo sabíamos lo que significaba, era nuestra promesa, nuestro amor iría más allá de la muerte, tal cual esa película, ella se separó de mi ruborizada por los grititos de los presentes y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, fue uno de nuestros mejores días.

Terminar la universidad fue duro y más duro aún tener que separarnos para poder hacer especializaciones en el extranjero, fueron tiempos difíciles, no me bastaban las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ni el Skype, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado y me jodía no poder hacerlo, pero ella siempre encontraba alguna manera de sentirnos más cerca y un día me sorprendió, viajo hasta Milán y apareció en mi hotel, ¡dios! estaba hermosa, no le di tiempo ni a saludar y me avancé a sus labios, ¿Qué no hicimos esa noche? ¡Cincuenta sombras de grey nos quedaba chico! ¡Sin mencionar que yo soy mucho más guapo! Kagome me hacía sentir diferente, me hacía vivir al límite, me hacía rogar por más y nunca era suficiente, esa mujer me traía vuelto loco.

Cuando al fin pude volver del todo a mi casa, el tiempo paso volando a su lado, parecíamos dos chiquillos de quince revoloteando por ahí, con las hormonas a mil por hora, Kagome se encargaba de poner algo de cordura a mi adorable cabecita, se la pasaba repitiendo mil cosas para devolverme la compostura pero ninguna funcionaba y al final ella cedía divertida.

Cuando comencé a trabajar en la empresa junto a Seshomaru y mi padre las cosas parecían estar del todo resueltas, tenía una familia agradable, un mejor amigo algo pervertido pero leal y una novia maravillosa, hasta que Seshomaru nos salió con que se casaría con Rin, no es que no me alegrara, Rin era una de mis mejores amigas, junto con Sango, pero... Ahora ¡Kagome quería casarse! y Sango parecía desear lo mismo. Juro que odie a Seshomaru, si él quería eso ¿Por qué arrastrar al resto? Kagome no paraba de mandar indirectas a cada momento "¿Dónde sería la nuestra?" "Qué bonito es el matrimonio, ¿no es verdad?" "Quisiera casarme antes de los veintiséis" Y las cosas empeoraron aún más cuando Miroku le pidió matrimonio a la bella castaña. Juro que Kagome me miraba con ganas de enterrarme bajo tierra y no es que no me quisiera casar pero dios sabe que eso me aterraba, yo amaba a Kagome más que a mi vida pero casi el cincuenta por ciento de matrimonios terminaba en divorcio y si no era así con el tiempo terminaban odiándose, mi madre decía que eran estupideces, que siguiera su ejemplo pero la rutina y todo eso me quitaba completamente las ganas

Cuando Seshomaru y Rin se casaron, Kagome fue una de las damas de honor, estaba hermosa, se paró justo detrás de Rin sosteniendo su ramo y el suyo y fue en ese momento que me decidí, es verdad no estaba seguro si funcionaria del todo, pero quería tener una vida a su lado, quería compartir mi vida con ella y si para eso tenía que firmar un papel ante la justicia o decirle que la amaba frente a varias personas y un cura lo haría.

Esa noche fui el encargado del brindis, era el padrino y me tocó hablar después de Sango, estaba sumamente nervioso, Kagome me había animado mucho y me sonreía desde su lugar, tomé el micrófono y comencé, hice un par de bromas sobre el aspecto y personalidad de mi hermano y felicite a la pareja y luego me quede callado, las palabras no salían, alcé el dedo índice y la música inundo el ambiente, la melodía de Ghost comenzó a sonar, vi a mi madre y a Kagome estaban confundidas, y extrañamente felices, la miré a los ojos y me importó una mierda las demás personas, le dije: "Mi amor, mi querida Kagome, sabes que el tiempo pasa muy lentamente y puede cambiar muchas cosas, ¿Aún hoy eres mía? Porque si eso sigue siendo así déjame decirte que necesito tu amor más que nada y que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, no hay día en que me despierte sin querer ver tu sonrisa o sentir tus caricias así que, cariño, quiero pedirte que compartas tu vida conmigo, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?" Todos giraron a verla, estaba con los ojos llorosos y completamente roja, ella se levantó de su asiento y corrió a toda velocidad hacia mí y como es costumbre suya no me dio un sí, tan solo me besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, el lugar se llenó de aplausos y alguien, me pareció que fue Miroku grito: "Salud por los recién casados y los novios"

Nos casamos cuatro meses después, en la playa, todos nos acompañaron ese día, Miroku se enteró que sería padre mientras que Rin se quejaba de que aún no se le notaba los cuatro meses del embarazo y Seshomaru solo trataba de no sonrojarse ante los comentarios de mi cuñada. Kagome estuvo radiante ese día, mientras que mi madre lloraba de felicidad, ambos nos fuimos de luna de miel a Paris, no describiré que hicimos en ese lugar porque sé que el pervertido de Miroku ¡lo leerá! ¡Maldito pervertido!

Un mes más tarde me enteré que sería papá, mire a Kagome como si estuviera loca y tarde un par de segundos para entender lo que acababa de decirme, la levante del suelo y la hice girar estaba emocionado ¡sería papá! La bese y la besé y le agradecí, aunque tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien ella siempre me reconfortaba con una sonrisa y trataba de dar lo mejor de sí pero sus antojos me tenían como esclavo, las madrugadas parecían ser la hora perfecta para comer y eso terminaba por alterarme los nervios pero ella solo hacía ese puchero con la boca y movía sus ojitos y yo caía como tonto ¡manipuladora! Pero todo sea por mi esposa y mi hijo.

Tuve que decirle mil veces que la amaba así, con unos cuantos quilos demás, sus cambios de humor y que era la más hermosas de las mujeres, que no importaban las náuseas matutinas, ni los antojos a media noche, ni los masajes a los pies ni mucho menos las maratones de películas románticas que veíamos los fines de semana. Y ella parecía estar complacida cada que se lo hacía recordar ¡¿Quién dijo que Inuyasha Taisho no es sensible!?

Kagome se negó a saber el sexo del bebe,y yo la quise tirar del quinto piso pero mi madre y todos parecían concordar ¡qué demonios! La angustia me mataba. Mi padre, Miroku y Seshomaru concordaban conmigo, sería hombre, mi madre me lo dijo también y ella nunca se equivocaba, atinó con Sango y Rin así que me sentía algo aliviado no es que no quisiera tener una niña pero la idea de un hijo me emocionaba hasta las lágrimas.

Kagome lanzó un grito a las dos de la mañana del quince de octubre y me despertó asustado la fuente se le había roto y ella gritaba enojada que me levantara, fuera por las cosas del bebe y de ella, por el auto y que le avisara a todo el mundo, tuve ganas de arrojarla de la ventana pero hice todo lo que me pidió rápidamente, mis padres llegaron al hospital antes que nosotros, ya habían hablado con el doctor de Kagome y tenían todo listo. Kagome estaba irreconocible me gritaba, se disculpaba y luego me volvía a gritar. Decía que era mi culpa y que lo solucionara o me iba a castrar, mientras tanto mi madre se reía nerviosamente y decía que era normal, los demás llegaron con sus pequeños hijos y me sonrieron con lastima ya sabían lo que me esperaba, ¡desgraciados! Tuve que entrar con Kagome quien no dejaba de apretarme la mano hasta el punto de sentir que me la fracturaba, me pedía disculpas mientras pujaba y yo le decía que lo estaba haciendo bien, que era la mujer más fuerte que conocía y que la amaba más que a mi vida, los segundos fueron eternos hasta que un llanto inundó la habitación, mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, el doctor sonrió y nos dijo aquellas fulminantes palabras: "¡felicidades! Es una hermosa niña" Solté la mano de Kagome medio desorientado y me maldije internamente por no haber insistido en saber el sexo así me habría preparado mentalmente, le dieron la bebe a Kagome y ella lloró de alegría la acarició y susurraba algunas cosas, yo miraba la pared, mientras trataba de asimilarlo, mi madre tomo mi hombro y me sonrió para luego encogerse de hombros, la mire cansado para luego escuchar a Kagome llamarme, me pedía que la sostenga pues la pequeña no paraba de llorar y ella hacia lo mismo, aquella niña tenía inmensos pulmones, me acerque dudoso y la tomé en brazos lentamente no sin antes que Kagome le dijera "Él es tu papá mi amor". Ese gesto me conmovió, la tome bien, asegurándome de sostener su cabeza y que su cuerpecito estuviera cubierto por esa manta rosada, la tenía en mis brazos y la miré ¿Es que alguien puede describir lo que sentí? Ni yo mismo puedo, aquella pequeña abrió sus hermosos ojitos y me miró, ¡me miró a mí! e hizo un ademán de sonrisa, ya no lloraba, esa pequeñita ya no lloraba y yo la sostenía, no lloraba al tenerme a su lado, bostezó y estiro sus bracitos diminutos y largos, saco su pequeña lengua para que la viera, mi pequeña bostezó y durmió en mis brazos. Me sentí completo en ese instante, me sentí enamorado, mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Kagome decidió junto conmigo que nuestra pequeña se llamaría "Maya", yo esperaba ansioso por poder regresar a casa y después de un par de días sucedió, tenía en mis brazos a mi pequeño milagro, eran las tres de la mañana y ella aún no podía dormir más no lloraba solo tenía bien abiertos sus ojos mientras estiraba sus bracitos, me gustaba mirarla, tenía mis ojos, ella tenía algo mío y parecía gustarle pues trataba de estar siempre despierta, su madre dormía plácidamente mientras ambos paseábamos por la casa, le gustaba pasear mientras le hablaba, casi siempre le cantaba una canción de esas antiguas " Solo tú puedes hacer que este mundo parezca mejor, solo tú puedes hacer mi oscuridad brillante, llenaste de amor mi corazón, solo tú" Solo bastaban esas líneas para que mi pequeña durmiera .

Nadie me dijo lo que me esperaría al ser padre de una niña, nadie me dijo que me gustarían los títeres, que el color rosa sería "mi color favorito", que los cuentos de princesas se volverían pan de cada día, que jugar a las tacitas de té era primordial, que jugar al avioncito no funcionaba del todo, que cambiar un pañal sería aterrador, que la primera palabra de tu pequeña te haría llorar; que te mirara y te dijera "pa- papi" y luego se riera a carcajadas te haría ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra, que el señor conejo prefiere su té con dos cucharaditas de azúcar y la señora osa con cuatro. Nadie te dice que odiarás la idea que tu pequeña se fije en algún idiota aunque ella tan solo tenga tres años, nadie te advierte que deberás disfrazarte de "príncipe" y deberás dejar que te maquillen y te cuelguen collares. Nadie te advierte que deberás aprender esas canciones que te parecían tontas solo para hacerla reír, que tu mujer se reirá tanto de ti cuando imites a Barney que le dolerá el estómago.

Nadie te dice que dejaras que jueguen con tu cabello y pintaran tus uñas de el rosado más fosforescente del mundo, nadie te advierte que se te saldrá el corazón del pecho cada vez que ella se caiga o llore y tú no puedas calmarla. Nadie te dice que amaras su sonrisa como nunca podrás amar a nadie. Nadie te dice que amarás aún más a tu esposa por ese maravilloso regalo.

Hoy es 20 de febrero y son cinco y treinta de la tarde estoy "concentrado" escribiendo en este papel a modo de "terapia" según el bestia de Miroku pero las miro a ambas todo el tiempo, están sentadas sobre la alfombra jugando a la hora del té, Maya se parece mucho a su madre, salvo por sus hermosos ojos, su cabello azabache cae sobre sus hombros, su piel es blanca como la de Kagome, tal cual la leche, sus mejillas sonrosadas, esta vestida con un vestido rosado y zapatitos de igual color con unas medias lindas que ella escogió cuando fuimos de compras, con sus diminutas manitos sostiene una tacita de té y finge tomarlo, su madre está a su lado igual de hermosa, con un vestido azul pegado a su silueta, su melena azabache recogida en una coleta y sin zapatos mientras se sirve un poco más de té imaginario, ambas sonríen, Maya con tan solo tres años , toma otra tacita de té y la coloca sobre un pequeño plato y sirve un poco de té. Coloca una cucharita y le sonríe a Kagome, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y ambas giran a mirarme para luego volver a mirarse y reír. Sé que mi pequeña me llamará para tomar el té y para mostrarle a su madre lo bien que me quedan las unas de color rosado, sé que se acercará y me dirá, como muchas otras veces "Papi, ven" Y yo iré porque estoy completamente enamorado de mis dos mujercitas.


End file.
